


A drunken state of the mind

by watashinomori



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always starts when someone's life vanishes before your eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drunken state of the mind

It always starts when someone's life vanishes before your eyes. The powerful feeling of being, well, powerless. No matter how you press the wound, or how long you CPR that someone. In the end you mean nothing to this. He died and you couldn't save him. And that's the monologue Dick Grayson played over and over again, with the blood of his own brother all over him. His brilliant and cute, very annoying, brother. The one he hated when heard about, he was always thinking Bruce adopted him to replace himself, thought he was useless. And then, the moment he laid his eyes on Jason, he fell in love. Dick Grayson never thought of himself like overprotective or motherly in any way, but Jason proved him wrong. Grayson was a Mother Hen to the cute little sassy boy (even though he was just two years younger). And now Jason died before his eyes.

He was weak, he shouldn't have gone solo. Who was he kidding? Grayson was no hero, at all. A bunch of feelings of justice don't make you a hero. A burden to real heroes, yeah. But a hero yourself? Not even close. But he played the game and killed someone. Killed. Because Jason was his responsibility, his blood was all over him.

Drinking another bottle, he was way past glasses now, he smiled. Remembering the day Jason stole a bottle of the finest scotch at Wayne Mansion, and the both of them got drunk for the very first time.

“You know you are way too young to be drinking” a small voice whispered.

“Go away, KF” he tried to say, but probably didn't sound right.

“Whatever, gimme a sip” and took the bottle from his hands.

“You hate alcohol” complained.

“Dude, you need some companion. Geez, this taste like crap, how can you drink this?”

“Taste like heaven” and took back.

They kept the silence going on. What could one say in this very moment?

“It's not your fault” Wally tried, losing the control over the speed of his speech a little.

“Yes, it is” Dick threw himself on the floor, looking to the stars. “I was in charge of his training, his schedule, when he was allowed to finally go patrol. I was with him in his first patrol and look how it did end up!” He cried. “I KILLED MY LITTLE WING! My brother! Jason...” his voice cracked and Wally was hugging him in a flash.

“No one blames you” tried again, holding his friend against his chest very firmly.

“But I do, and I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this ficlet I made to my tumblr page only to get a round number of works (20)...  
> It's small, not elaborated, and meant to be the intro to a bigger fic, but reading this a day later I wrote I felt like it was complete... but I had liked the idea of Wally hating alcohol and Alcohol came from it (yeah, weird much?)... so there you are, the background to this ficlet.


End file.
